Inesperado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi ha tenido una tarde horrible en que, no solo la han dejado tirada, si no que ha tenido un percance. Bajo el puente, se encuentra con la persona que quizás hace cambiar su mundo. Feliz cumple, Kouacks D


Creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo para terminarlo, cachis, pero llegue OuO. Un Joumi para mi querida Kouacks que cumple años. Sé que sería mejor en ingles, pero no se me da bien uxu. Así que... ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 **Título:** Inesperado.

 **Pareja:** Joumi.

 **Ranking:** T

 **Género:** Romance/humor.

 **Estatus:** Terminado.

 **Advertencias:** OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.Inesperado.**

 _A veces el amor puede aparecer cuando menos lo esperamos.  
_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enamorarse?_

 _._

Mimi se apoyó contra la pared y estiró las piernas mientras se miraba la punta de los dedos apretados bajo la forma de la chancla. Se había tenido que poner tacones. De nuevo. Y aunque estaba preciosa y le gustaba la forma que le otorgaba a su cuerpo, le dolían a rabiar. Además, el vestido del color de las azucenas quedaba de maravilla sobre su bronceado.

Se mordisqueó los labios para retener las ganas de insultarse a sí misma. Se había puesto hermosa. Detallada. Como una princesa. ¿Para qué?

Para que su pareja tuviera que dejarla tirada porque era más importante un dichoso evento de internet que ella. Nunca en su vida volvería a fijarse en un idiota que fuera amigo de Koushiro, por más que este se lo recomendara basándose en su amistad.

Al cuerno. Ya le cantaría ella más tarde las cuarenta a Koushiro. Aunque él realmente no tuviera la culpa de que su amigo fuera un idiota sobrevalorado, a alguien tenía que gritarle.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció repentinamente se maldijo. Al intentar ponerse en pie su tobillo protestó y tuvo que dejarlo por imposible.

Se negaba a llamar a sus padres o a Sora para que fueran a recogerla. Ni hablar de Taichi o Hikari. Ya tenía suficiente con las burlas que se imaginaba en su cabeza. Y tampoco necesitaba la compasión de sus padres.

Alguien llegó corriendo para refugiarse bajo el puente en el que se encontraba. Había llegado a él por costumbre y la confianza que había llegado a sentir por ese lugar como punto de encuentro junto a los demás. Quizás realmente estaba ansiado que alguien la ayudara a desahogarse.

—¿Mimi?

Levantó los ojos hacia la persona que se había arrodillado frente a ella. No se había percatado de ello al volver a adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, tardó en reconocerlo.

No llevaba las gafas puestas. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro. Y jamás en toda su vida le había dado por pensar de ese modo en que Joe podía ser tan jodidamente guapo. No. Atractivo. Hasta podía llegar a pensar en sexy si se fijaba en la forma en que su camisa se abría en su pecho o la corbata caía de forma descuidada.

—¿Joe? —cuestionó más para sí misma que él.

—Sí —respondió sin embargo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron para pasar la mirada por encima de ella hasta sus piernas estiradas. Mimi casi sintió ternura por él. Daba igual que no pudiera ver, o donde fuera, Joe siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Por sus heridas.

—En muchas partes —respondió caprichosamente—. Mis pies. Mi tobillo y mi corazón.

El rostro de Jou se alarmó.

—¿El corazón? ¡Entonces tenemos que llamar una ambulancia!

Lo vio luchar contra su bolsillo y Mimi lo refrenó colocándole una mano sobre la suya. Rio con unas ganas que no esperaba tener.

—No. No de ese modo.

Joe pareció sopesarlo un instante, con sus largas y húmedas pestañas volando sobre sus ojos en los parpadeos. La lluvia podía hacer estragos en él. Mimi se descubrió mirando a su alrededor y, en un arrebato egoísta, deseando que nadie fuera capaz de descubrir esas partes.

Pero. ¿En qué diantres pensaba? ¡Era Joe! Su amigo y compañero de gritos. El mayor del grupo. Aquel loco por el orden y que no le había importado nada entregarle la bolsa pesada para que cargara.

Se dio cuenta que no podía seguir aferrándose en el pasado cuando se sentó a su lado. Olía a lluvia, colonia y algún producto químico. Probablemente llegara de alguna práctica cuando la lluvia lo sorprendió

Al observarle de reojo, se percató de que tenía un lado de la cara enrojecido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —cuestionó al reconocer la forma. Ella misma había dejado alguna que otra marca como para no saber qué era—. ¿Quién ha sido? Le clavaré el tacón de mi zapato de tal forma que no sabrá si tiene un pircing nuevo o el boquete de un túnel —amenazó.

Joe la miró perplejo antes de reír.

—No te rías. Hablo muy en serio —protestó inflando el lado derecho de su cara.

Joe se apartó algunas lágrimas del rostro sacadas por la risa.

—No. Es que eso te hace tan tú que no puedo evitar sentirme reconfortado. —Miró hacia el frente, hacia el mar oscuro que le recordaba a sus cabellos—. No he tenido buen día. Mi novia me dejó el otro día por mensaje y hoy vino a traerme el único cedé que le dejé. Su modo de devolvérmelo ha sido con un tortazo gratuito. Al parecer la he descuidado demasiado. Y no la juzgo.

Mimi apretó los labios.

—Mi recuperación fue un poco tardía en el tema amoroso. Pude desarrollarla para los digimons y las batallas, pero no para ella. Así que ahí tuve mi karma.

—Es una tonta —siseó entre dientes. Joe no dijo nada. Mimi continuó—. Lo digo en serio, Joe. Es una tonta. Siempre mirabas su mensajes y cuandito que te llegaban los contestabas. Lo sé porque te he visto hacerlo. Hasta pensé: Oh, mira que chica más afortunada. Yo le envío un mensaje a un chico y me responde a las horas. Aunque se trate del pizzero.

La boca del mayor se curvó con diversión. Mimi lo tomó como un logro personal.

—Realmente parece que estamos destinados a tener mala suerte con las parejas —sopesó frotándose las piernas—. Dios. Estoy helado.

—Te ha pillado la lluvia —se percató—. Deberías de ir a casa a secarte. Aquí hace corriente y pescarás un resfriado.

—Es gracioso que me lo digas tú cuando soy yo el que estudia medicina —bromeó irónico—. No voy a dejarte aquí sola. Es de noche y no puedes correr. Si estuviera palmon podría pensármelo pero así, no.

Mimi le miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que no puedo correr?

Joe se rascó la nuca.

—No puedo ver bien por las gafas, pero he notado que en todo el tiempo no has movido el pie derecho, así que puede ser a causa de un malestar o porque se te haya roto el tacón. Dado que no estás con el zapato en la mano, es que no te atreves ni a tocártelo por miedo a herirte.

Mimi, atónita, no pudo más que exclamar su sorpresa.

—No creas que es la gran cosa, por favor —pidió avergonzado él.

—Para mí lo es. Soy algo simple, ya lo sabes. Puedo darme cuenta de quién se ha hecho una manicura o cuando una de las chicas tiene un mal problema. A veces hasta doy consejos sin darme cuenta. Todo es espontaneo y al momento. Nunca lo pienso demasiado y por eso a veces meto la pata. Pero tú… hasta sin gafas te das cuenta de las cosas.

—Quizás es que estoy acostumbrado a estar contigo.

—Quizás —afirmó al darse cuenta de que no era ella la única que recordaba aquel tiempo pasado—. Aunque nos hemos distanciado un poco y hemos cambiado. Tú has crecido. Yo también. Ahora buscamos nuestros caminos y hasta afianzar nuestras vidas con una pareja.

—Nadie nunca me dijo que era difícil ese tema. Mis hermanos no tiene problema. Uno casado y el otro le llueven las chicas.

—Eso es porque las chicas no pueden mirar bien. Yo misma soy un error de fábrica, si lo miras detalladamente.

Joe sacudió la cabeza.

—En eso no puedo estar de acuerdo. De niña eras guapa. Y ahora eres más guapa todavía. Has madurado como las frutas.

—Adoro tu sinceridad, Joe. Pero no soy una fruta y es horroroso porque te pueden confundir con una pera. ¿Sabes lo mal que iría eso para mis caderas? ¡Horroroso!

Joe guiñó los ojos mientras su boca se curvaba. La carcajada que escapó de su garganta fue lo más adorable que había escuchado en el día. Y su boca. ¿Esos labios siempre habían sido tan apetecibles?

La curva de su quijada perdiéndose entre su cabello…

Alargó la mano sin darse cuenta y tocó las puntas húmedas. Joe dio un respingo al notarla.

—Sigo pensado —carraspeó—, que deberías de ir a secarte.

Joe bufó.

—Imposible.

—Tengo un bote de pimienta en el bolso. Podré usarlo y gritaré con todas mis fuerzas si alguien me ataca —prometió.

Joe volvió a negar, cabezón. Mimi rodó los ojos.

—¿Y si voy contigo?

—Con ese pie, ni hablar.

Mimi esbozó una pícara sonrisa entonces.

—Oh. Yo que creía que habías crecido e ibas a poder cargar algo más que dos bolsos y una persona.

Joe la miró perplejo.

—No había pensado en ello.

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

Cuando esperaba que se pusiera a despotricar acerca de la idea de cargarla, él se levantó y se arrodilló frente a él. Mimi gateó sorprendida y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Él terminó de cargarla y se levantó.

—No pensé que lo harías.

—Puedo hacerlo —aseguró como si ella dudara—. No pesas nada, Mimi.

Ella sonrió agradecida. Metió la nariz en su cabello.

La lluvia empezó a mojarle la espalda.

—Creo que yo también necesitaré una toalla.

Joe rio.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas —suplicó. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Joe. Creo que nosotros tenemos mala suerte en el amor por un motivo.

—¿Por qué crees?

Mimi lo sopesó. Decírselo sería como abrir una nueva esperanza. Una nueva barrera que se rompería en la línea que había marcado de diferenciar a sus amigos con posibles relaciones. Quizás es que la verdad siempre estaba delante.

—Porque quizás —dijo no obstante—, siempre lo hemos tenido delante o a nuestro lado. Incluso a nuestra espalda —añadió como pista.

Joe la cargó mejor. Se detuvo en un semáforo. Las luces brillaban alrededor. Pero Mimi no pudo verlas. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bailaban sobre otros como el comienzo de algo inesperado.

 **Fin**

 **22 de Enero del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
